1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multifunction boat seats and more particularly pertains to a new multifunction boat seat for providing a seat on a boat that is convertible into a table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multifunction boat seats is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for the system to be used to be easily converted from a table to a chair without the need to disassemble any of the system. Additionally, the system should include an accessory that mounted to the system when the system is a chair to allow the support of objects to be used by a person sitting on the system.